Christmas Presents
by The Silvermoon Wolf
Summary: Severus and Lily exchange Christmas presents. Around 2nd year. Contains two Marauders and slapping.


**Hi! A late Christmas for Potterheads! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating on my other story, Changed, but the truth is I'm **_**stuck**_**. As in really, really stuck. **

**Anyway, I love Severus and Lily, especially mixed up with the Marauders. So, a little Christmas present for all you readers! Happy New Year! **

**Warning****: For all Sev/Lily shippers, this is not a romance fic. If it seems like it, then I write badly. Sorry.**

Severus shifted his winter cloak higher. It was a second hand one, faded and black, and he had put spells on it to make it longer, thicker, and better. Evidently he had overdone the length, and now the hem of the cloak swept against the floor. He was waiting for Lily, she was going to go home for Christmas, and he had wanted to say goodbye. He was planning to spend the Christmas holiday in the library, preparing for the coming lessons and refining potion-making methods. He shuffled his feet, automatically clenching and unclenching a small green box tied with gold ribbon. He leaned forward to scan the crowd of excited, chattering students for the mane of dark red hair, scowling when he spotted the Potter and Black.

"Sev!" A joyful voice reached his ears, and he turned to see the excited Gryffindor next to him. Her eyes were bright, and her cheeks were pink with warmth. She was tugging her trunk, scarf round her neck and her owl wobbled on her shoulder, letting out a squawk whenever it nearly fell.

"Lily. Merry Christmas." His hands fumbled. "I got you a present." He took out the small box, and found Lily's hands mirroring his. She held a blue box in her hands wrapped with red ribbon, even smaller than his.

"Me too," Lily said softly and they both blushed hard.

"Here." Lily gently took the box and placed hers in Severus' hands.

"Lily-"Severus rushed, not wanting to embarrass himself by saying anything silly.

"Let's-let's open it together, now. I want to-to see your reaction." Green eyes met black, and understanding flowed through them, conveying everything that could not be said.

"Alright, Set." They stood together in the Entrance hall as students flowed around them, laughing and talking, while owls hooted above them. Severus watched, entranced, as Lily's hand touched the ribbon, stroking it, and tugged slightly. He shook himself, and untied his present, and found a soft paper packaging. There was something dark lying among the white paper, and he took something long and soft out, closing his eyes as his hand closed around it. It seemed long and thin and smooth, and he opened his eyes to see a band of woven colors wrapped around his palm.

"Sev, it's a friendship bracelet. You know, you put it on, and we'll be best friends for ever. Right, Sev?" Lily seemed hesitant.

"Of course we're best friends, Lily!" Severus said fiercely. He wanted his friendship to last forever.

"Have you opened your Christmas present?"

"Yes, it's beautiful, Severus. It must have been very expensive. You couldn't have-"Severus glared pointedly at her and she kept quiet. Severus was proud and he couldn't bear to talk about his family's financial problems.

A shout interrupted their conversation. "Oi, Sirius! Come over here! Snivellus is giving Evans a present!"

Sirius came over, sleek black hair falling over his eyes. He crossed his arms and gazed haughtily at Severus. "Since when did you get the money, Snivellus?" He smirked at Severus' blush.

"Heard your family was living in a hellhole. Must be filthy. No wonder your hair is so greasy."

Severus was furious as he reached for his wand, ready to hex them into oblivion. Before he could reach it, however, Lily walked up to James.

"I hate you. You coward," she spat with all the venom in her voice. She was shorter than James by an inch but she glared lividly into his eyes.

James looked stricken for a moment then regained his composure.

"Hmm, looks like Snivellus must have stolen more than he thought," Sirius sneered, Severus' present to Lily was dangling from his fingertips. It was a beautiful bracelet, made with a thin leather string with green, dark red and clear glass beads which shone and sparkled in the candlelight.

"It looks like glass, you might not want to have a little accident-"James shoved Sirius' arm, and the bracelet smashed on the floor, the tinkling of glass lost in the noise.

Lily gave a gasp, and slapped Sirius, _hard._

Severus shook with anger, but managed to draw his wand and utter coldly, "Reparo," making the glass fly up and reform in mid-air, oblivious to Sirius rubbing his face frantically.

"Thanks, Sev," Lily murmured as they fastened the bracelets on each other.

"Ditto." They pulled into a hug, and Severus didn't mind a bit when Lily's warm, cinnamon-scented breath huffed against his neck. He tightened his hold around Lily, and tried not to smirk when he saw James' face flush red angrily.

After a minute of leaning into each other's warmth, they untangled themselves, James and Sirius having stalked away fuming.

"I'll miss you, Lily," Severus said, breathless and exhilarated.

"Me too, Sev. Promise you'll owl me?"

"Always."

**AN: Couldn't resist that last line XD Has a tiny chance of becoming a set of drabbles surrounding the present. Don't get your hopes up though, because I'm quite busy right now. **

**Review guys!**


End file.
